Parle-moi ( Talk to me)
by Iloveyourfreckles
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are happily married for six months . But Elizabeth feels sick and she doesn't say anything to Jack because he has to go in Cape Fullerton. She doesn't want to worry him . So he left without knowing. What will happen during his absence?
1. Chapter 1

Parle-moi (Talk to me)

 _Author's note. Hello Hearties. Here is my new short story. This is a classical one that I began to write during the holidays. There only will havethree chapters. I hope that you will like it. This idea crossed my mind and I have to write. I couldn't restrainmyself._

 _For those who read "The Encounter", I didn't give up, quite the contrary but it takes me more time to write it. The chapter 7 is almost done and I hope I could publish it very very soon. Be patient. Besides I am back to school with my kids so I have busy days but I do my best._

 _Thank you very much Rebekahwrites for your great help._

 _Read, review or send me a message if you want. I always am very happy to know your opinion, your feeling about it._

 _Disclaimer:_ _I don't own the characters within this story. All rights and respect go to Crown media, Hall mark, Brian Bird , Michael Landon Jr, the creators and writers of the show " When calls the heart"._

 **Part one**

Elizabeth hadn't been feeling well each morning. Nausia assailed her causing the scent of breakfast to send her over the edge.

It had begun the day Jack had received a wire asking him to be in Cape Fullerton four days later. She hid her worry for Jack from him. She assumed it was just a stomach ache and if she told him, he would take some days off to stay with her. She would  
lovenothing more, but he had a job to do and orders to fulfill.

Since their wedding six months ago, they were fortuneate that Jack wasn't called away. She knew, however, that it wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later they would need him to take a temporary posting somewhere when something went wrong or another Mountie  
/needed his assistance. So she kept her pain to herself to not worry him. The separation would be hard enough without adding his concern for her beyond the normal concern he had for her when away.

The time had come, he was leaving this morning. Jack appeared in the kitchen all dressed in his Mountie's uniform while Elizabeth went to her desk staying far from the kitchen. She watched him sip his coffee and put the cup into the sink. He was so handsome  
/in his uniform.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as he extended his hand to her.

"Yes." She answered smiling, taking his hand.

She grabbed her basket and her shawl with her other hand as they left the house, walking toward the schoolhouse. Elizabeth fetl her heart constrict and a knot in her throat clenched with every step.

The fatal moment came. Jack stopped at the bottom of the staircase; she looked up at him, took his left hand in hers and kissed his wedding ring. He gave her a smile showing his dimples that she loved so much and made her weak in the knees. Then he put  
/his hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was sweet kiss that gradually became more passionate as if each of them would like to keep each other close for the remainder of the day.

Jack pulled back first and looked into her eyes. He could see that she was tense and noticed how pale she was through her makeup. He didn't like to leave her like this but duty called and he had no choice. It was the first time since their wedding and  
/he found it even harder than before. He was heavy-hearted.

"I love you, Mrs. Thornton." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Constable Thornton." She answered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Promise me that you will send me a wire if anything happens." He demanded gently.

"Alright. Please be careful, Jack." Elizabeth spoke softly, fighting the tears.

"Always." Jack responded, pulling her into his embrace for one last good bye.

They shared one last quick kiss then he walked towards the livery as the first kids were arriving at the schoolhouse. As they entered, she kept watching him until he disappeared. She inhaled deeply as she entered the school.

Jack had been gone for two days and Elizabeth was done with being sick. She made an appointment that evening with Dr. Burns.

When she came out of the doctor's office, she grinned from ear to ear. She and Jack were expecting. Jack will be so overjoyed.

While she crossed over the road to go to the cafe, she decided not to tell anyone, she wanted Jack to know before all of Hope Valley. She especially didn't want Rosemary or Florence to know. Before she entered, she hid her smile. She was fortuneate that  
/the cafe was calm and she could talk to Abigail before she went back home.

In the next two days, nausea hit Elizabeth from time to time. On the third day, she was feeling quite recovered for the moment. She arrived at the schoolhouse and was all smiled. The children listened and did as they were told, until recess.

As she was inside, preparing the geography and reading lessons for the afternoon, they were out playing then she hear some shouting. Some of the kids called her and as she rushed up to see what the commotion was about, she found Gabe and the new kid,  
/Jared fighting.

"Enough!" She ordered them in her teacher voice.

They didn't comply. After that, everything happened so quickly. While she came closer, taking Gabe's arm, she didn't see that Jared had clenched his fist. She was between them, and then Jared's fist slammed into her stomach. She instantly let go of Gabe  
/and put her hands to her stomach. She bent into a fetal position, still standing, but sinking to the ground as tears welled up in her eyes.

All the girls, immediately encirlcled her and gave the two boys a tongue lashing for hurting their beloved teacher.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Thornton." Gabe apologized, mortified that he had been a part of the incident that caused his beloved teacher such pain. He felt guilty as he thought about Constable Jack Thornton, how he would be severely disappointed in his behavior.  
/He respected the constable, and it was the last thing he would want Jack to be.

"What happened here?" Bill Avery, inquired as he stopped on his way to do his rounds.

He halted his horse and slid down, running over to Elizabeth as he saw how pale her face had become.

"Class is dismissed." He announced.

The children disappeared, Jared and Gabe left with their heads held down. Bill moved closer to Elizabeth, to help her up.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the cafe." He guided her, taking her by the arm.

When they reached, Abigail's expression was one of worry regarding her friend's pallor. She made her lie down on the sofa in the parlor and gave her a cup of tea. Elizabeth told her about the incident but didn't tell her about her concern for the baby.

One hour later, Kat Montgomery entered the cafe with her son. The mother's stoned expression said it all. Gabe didn't dare look at his teacher, as he looked down at the floor. Kat pushed her son towards his teacher. He approached her apprehensively.

"Mrs. Thornton..." He stuttered. "I...I am so sorry. I promise that it won't happen again." Gabe choked out.

"I accept your apology, Gabe. But you have to set an example for the younger and new kids." She explained as she looked him sternly in the eye.

"Yes, Mrs. Thornton. I promise that I will." He answered resolutely.

"I am sorry too, Elizabeth. I hope that you are alright." Kat spoke appologetically as she approached Mrs. Thornton.

"Yes, I am good. Don't worry. I think that I will go home now." She said getting up, carefully, holding her stomach protectively, hoping no one noticed her motherly action.

"I am going to ask Bill to walk you home." She said, brooking no opposition.

"Abigail..." Elizabeth began, trailing off as she saw the concern in Abigail's face.

"No arguments." Bill, cut her off as he came into the cafe. "Jack had asked me to take care of you during his absense."

The young teacher took the arm that he offered her without a word.

When she was at home, she felt better, but she was worried about the baby. She tried not to think about it too much, as she prepared her lessons for the next day to keep her mind off of the pain. She decided not to go with the flow and to make dinner.  
/When she wanted to get a log for the fireplace, the basket was empty.

Jack had forgotten or hadn't time to fill it before he left. She took the handle and went outside to fill it. She came back inside with a heavy basket, loaded with enough wood for the rest of the day. She had a hard time, but it couldn't be helped. She  
/needed the warmth.

That very evening, she had no appetite, so she decided to retire early; it had been a very trying day. Her violent stomach pains, jolted her awake at dawn. She shivered as the nausea hit once more. She curled up, putting her arms around her stomach. She  
/cried for several moments, until the pain was too much to bear. Suddenly, she doubled over ans the pain ripped through her lower abdomen like a dull knife. She felt something spreading down her thighs. Finally, exhausted by the excruciating pain  
/and

/overwhelmed by her tears, sleep claimed her.

She woke up around noon, the dampness of the bed, overwhelming. She removed the quilt that Clara had given to them for their wedding gift. The sheet was covered in blood. Her throat closed up and she burst into tears collapsing in front of their bed.  
/She cried and prayed for the baby, Jack and herself. She had lost their baby!

Once the tears subsided, she stripped the sheets off of the bed and went to the bathroom. She needed to take a bath to clean her body and the guilt she felt deep inside. She failed at taking care of herself and the baby.

Two hours later, as she was beginning to hang the wash out to dry, Abigail came by.

"Hello, Elizabeth." She greeted her friend, happily.

"Hello, Abigail." Elizabeth replied, mustering all of her strength to smile at her friend, albeit a little distant.

"How are you feeling?" Abigail asked kindly.

"Good. Thank you." Elizabeth lied.

"I came to have tea and share my fresh baked cookies with you." She handed her a plate.

"Thank you, but I have a lot of work to do, so I will eat them later." She told her, still a bit distant.

"Alright. I'll leave you to do your chores. If you want, you can come by for tea later. See you soon, then." She waved her farewell, hiding her surprise as to her friends behavior.

"See you later." Elizabeth answered instinctively as she finished her chores.

Finishing the laundry was exhausting. She snuggled on the sofa in front of the fireplace to warm up. She was enveloped with an overwhelming saddness as she looked at the portrait that Jack drew and had given to her before their first kiss, above the fireplace.

'How am I going to talk to Jack about this?' She thought inwardly. The guilt consumed her as her feelings swarmed inside her. The neasiness in her heart, in her soul was swelling deep within.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Parle-moi (Talk to me)** _ **  
**_Part two  
 _Author's note:_ _As promised, I don't take too long. Here is the second part. I hope that you will like it._

 _Thank you to all who have read and thanks for the reviews: woolenslipper, Guest, Heartie78, ladypatpatriot, LisaNY, RebekahWrites, Mary JO Vincent, Aguiliarabrianna. It means so much to me I always am so happy to have your feedbacks._

 _I will try to quickly publish the third and end of this story_

The next day, Jack was racing to get back home to his beloved Elizabeth. He was happy to be back as he missed his Elizabeth very much and couldn't wait to take her into his arms and kiss her. He came into an empty house. He went outside to look for her. He walked around the house, and found her near the stack of wood. She loaded the last log into the basket and was about to lift it, when Jack rushed up from behind her and picked it up.

"Elizabeth! This is too heavy for you!" Jack exclaimed.

The young woman turned around and when she looked at him, a wave of exasperation seized her.

"If you had done what you promised you would before you left, husband, then I wouldn't have had to." Elizabeth replied coldly as she walked away, leaving Jack confused by her response.

He didn't expect a welcome home like this, she neither said hello nor did she kiss him. It wasn't like his wife, at all. He tried to ignore her behavior. 'What's wrong with my wife? When can I get her back?' He thought inwardly. 'I have to talk to her. We cannot allow the sun to set on our anger.' They have had some fights during their courtship, and when they didn't talk, it made matters much worse.

He took the basket and followed his wife inside. She was sitting at her desk. He slowly approached her.

"Elizabeth..." He touched her shoulder, inquiring hesitantly.

"I have some work to do!" She replied curtly.

He stepped back, saddness taking sweeping across his features, but she didn't see it as she was looking at the paper that she was grading.

"I am going to the jail. I have paperwork waiting for me." He simply announced as he was going out of the house. She didn't respond.

He was lost. He wasn't prepared for a reaction like this from his wife. It was the first time since their courtship that she was so distant and cold with him. He didn't expect such a welcome after the several days that they were apart. He galloped to the town to clear his head. He preferred not to stay in their house, maybe some time alone would enable Elizabeth to return to her normal charming and loving self.

He stayed late at the jail, avoiding everyone in Hope Valley, including his wife. He needed to be alone and to concentrate on his work. He stayed indoors so that no one knew he had returned.

When he returned home, Elizabeth had shut the house up. There were not lights on, even the porch light was off. Elizabeth was already sleeping so he prepared himself for bed as quietly as he could. He slowly lied down not to wake her. He looked at her back, sadly. But he didn't know that she wasn't asleep. She was awake, anxiously awaiting his return.

Then the tears silently escaped from her eyes, she was feeling so guilty. She was crying for their baby, for her and especially for him. She knew that she had hurt him, but she was feeling so bad and she  
didn't know why she had rejected him, what to do with herself. She had missed him so much, but she had to restrain herself. How was she going to make amends? To confess her dreadful secret? How was he going to react and more importantly, how was he ever going to forgive her?

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up very early to avoid her husband. She secretly left the house without so much as a word or note to see Dr. Burns. She wanted some answers regarding her miscarriage before she went to school.

When she arrived in town, she went immediately to the cabinet where Dr. Burns was standing. He looked up and saw her come in.

Back at the house, Jack woke up and was surprised to find the place next to him empty. He thought that she was maybe preparing breakfast, but when he entered the kitchen, it was empty as well. He checked the bathroom and the office, but there was no sign of his Elizabeth. He was really angry with her for leaving the house and not telling him where she was going.

The saddness overwhelmed him as it did the previous day when she rejected him, not once, but twice. Elizabeth's behavior concerned him deeply as it was the first time that their arguing had lasted this long. He decided to get ready and go to the cafe for breakfast, so he could get advice from Abigail. He knew that something wasn't right and he wanted to know if she had noticed anything wrong with Elizabeth or had spoken with her about what was bothering her.

Jack arrived at the cafe a half an hour later, surprised to find that it was empty. Abigail turned in equal surprise as he approached her. He asked her for the usual and she looked at him in astonishment.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was leaving Dr. Burns's office, her eyes flooded with tears. When she saw him through the window, her tears spilled over her face, as she frantically ran to the schoolhouse to seek refuge.

Abigail stood in front of Jack as he sat down. Her face was etched with concern.

"What's wrong, Jack?" She inquired.

That's when he told her what had happened. She in turn relayed the fight between Jared and Gabe, her visit at their home and Elizabeth's strange behavior. For a long time, Jack was silent.

"You have to talk to her, Jack, or it will only get worse." She finally stated.

"I know, Abigail." Jack acknowledged. "I have been trying to, but she has shut me out, twice. I must confess that I let her shut me out. I was shocked and lost. She has never acted like this, before. This behavior is not like my Elizabeth." Jack explained, placing his face in his hands. "I'm worried that something is wrong." He expressed.

"I can understand and I am too. Try something else. Take her on a ride and a picnic today after school. It will be a good surprise and don't let her push you away." Abigail advised him.  
"You're right. Thank you for your help." He put his hand on hers, squeezing it with a smile. Then he put on his hat, waved goodbye and headed back to the jail.

 _ **To be continued …**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Parle-moi {Talk to Me}**

 _Part Three_  
 _Author's note_ _: Hello dear Hearties. The last part is here. I hope that it will fulfill your expectations and that you like it as much as the first two parts._

 _I wanted to thank you all for reading, supporting me and taking the time to leave a review. It is such a pleasure for me to read your reviews, your feedbacks and comments. I am very happy and proud to be a part of the hearties family._

 _A heartfelt thank to Cherylinboston and Mary Jo Vincent too for their reviews which deeply touched me._

 _I would like to share all this credit with Rebekahwrites without whom I never would have dared to publish my stories and without whom they won't be as good as they are because she does a fabulous job with all the edits._

That very afternoon, around four o'clock, Jack slowly approached the schoolhouse on Sergeant's back, leading Pearl, Elizabeth's grey mare. He only had to wait a few minutes before the children came out, leaving the school with smiles on their faces. Elizabeth finally appeared with her basket and her shawl. She saw him and he smiled at her.

"Come for a ride with me." He invited her, offering her his arm.

"I haven't the..." She began to protest, ignoring his arm.

"I left your riding clothes at the cafe so that you could change." He interrupted, trying to brush off her not accepting his arm that he offered.

Now she couldn't refuse.

"Alright." She sighed, walking down the stairs and heading to the cafe.

"I'll wait for you, here." He said.

It was the first move, he had to do this slowly if he didn't' want to upset her and ruin everything.

She came back fifteen minutes later; she rode Pearl in silence as she approached him. Jack took the lead since he had decided to take her to the land where they had their first picture of them taken and he told her that he was leaving Coal Valley.

When they got there, she smiled when she saw where they were. He took the reins as she dismounted. He left the horses grazing peacefully as he took the blanket and picnic basket off of Sergeant's back.

As Jack prepared the blanket and the food, Elizabeth admired the spot, facing away from him. She knew what he was doing and it reminded her of several memories in which they didn't communicate which led to them being hurt and confused. She knew that they were here to talk as much as what had to be said could break their hearts. She had to tell him!

When she turned around, Jack had sat down and looked around him, calmly, enjoying the beautiful spot. She decided to join him, but she couldn't bring herself to talk, just yet.

"What is it, Elizabeth? Talk to me." He pleaded, resting his hand on her cheek.

She looked up at him, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Jack..." She began.

But she was unable to talk as the sobs shook her entire body. Jack instantly took her into his strong embrace, caressing her hair and her back to comfort her. They stayed like this for a while, then the spasms calmed down. Elizabeth, her face still burried into his shoulder, whispered.

"Before you left, I didn't feel well, but I didn't tell you because I knew that you would only worry about me while you were away. I knew that you would have stayed if you had known.

Several days after you left, I still felt unwell. I decided to go see Dr. Burns. I was..." She broke off, as she remembered the pain.

She hesitated a few moments and took a deep cleansing breath.

"Pregnant." She gave way as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jack was shocked as he noticed that she had used past tense. 'Was?' Jack thought inwardly.

"I lost the baby, Jack, the day before you came back." She added, letting her pain, her tears flow freely.

He stayed there, motionless, flabbergasted. Elizabeth lifted her head to look at him. He had tears in his eyes and sadness had taken over his handsome face. She felt guiltier now.

"I am so sorry, I..." She couldn't help but hold him.

He lifted her chin and put his fingers to her lips.

"You don't have to face it alone. Do you remember what I said in the mine? Whatever the challenges we have to face out there, I believe that we can take them on together. I am sorry, Sweetheart, and so sorry that I wasn't here, but I am here now." He told her as he tried to calm his shaking voice.

They snuggled in each other's arms and cried out for their loss, their pain.

Fate and God had decided that they were meant for each other, but each time they found some peace, another obstacle, a new challenge appeared.

After a while, Jack pulled slightly away.

"I am so sorry, Sweetheart. It's my fault. I should have been here. If I hadn't gone to sort this case out in Cape Fullerton..." Jack trailed off, choking up.

"No, Darling. You had nothing to do with this." She paused.

"But if I didn't have to go take care of this Mountie business, I would have been there to take care of you. Perhaps I should consider..."

"No! Don't say it! I refuse for you to give up your career. It was your dream to be a Mountie like your father. Besides, you can't be with me every second of the day, even if you are in town." She acknowledged. "You are the best Mountie, I know. It was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. Being a Mountie is what makes you who you are and I don't want you to change that for anything in the world and certainly not because of me. Being a Mountie makes you who you are: an honest, kind, smart man." She explained not letting him finish his sentence.  
He grinned at her praise.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth. I can't bear the thought that something could happen to you one way or another because of me." He confessed.

She put her hand on his cheek and rose a little to kiss him, he gathered her into his arms.

After a while, they pulled apart. Jack then dared to ask her the question that plagued him since she had told him about the baby.

"Do you know why you lost the baby?" He asked her hesitantly.

She looked down, the guilt coming back.

"Dr. Burns thinks that maybe I wasn't ready, at least my body wasn't ready. Maybe the incident with the boys didn't help. God had decided it wasn't the right time for us." She explained.

He didn't answer immediately, feeling the guilt too. He was gone when it happened. She had to face it alone.

He got up and walked a few paces away. She understood that he needed some time to find the strength to accept it and to forgive her. She didn't go after him.

She got up as well, to refill the basket of the remains of the picnic. She cleaned the dishes and reloaded the picnic provisions into Sergeant's saddle bags. She stayed there, caressing Pearl, waiting for jack. It gave her some comfort to be here and that she had talked to him, even if they would need time to grieve and accept it.

A storm of thoughts and emotions tumbled out in her mind because she couldn't bear the idea of hurting Jack the way that she had. Then she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

During this time, Jack was looking at their surroundings and it helped to calm him down. He blamed himself for not being there for her, to protect her. It was his fault that she had lost the baby.

Finally, he turned around and looked at her. He rushed to join her, taking her by the waist. She grinned when she felt him and opened her eyes, seeing the sadness in his eyes and on his features.

"I am so sorry for all that you went through Elizabeth..." Jack was interrupted.

Elizabeth captured his lips, silencing him for the moment.

"I am as guilty as you are. But it was no one's fault. It was not the right time for us. We can't do anything about it, except to be here for each other and through this together."

"You're right. Each of us feels like it's our fault, but we have to face it together." He stated.

She loved it when he talked like that, he was a true Mountie and it made her love him even more. He was confident and sure of himself.

"Come on, it's getting late. It's time to go home." He said as he helped her onto Pearl's saddle.

Then they headed back to Hope Valley. Elizabeth was relieved that she had told him and that he was so understanding. She thought again how blessed she was to have married Jack. Even though they were both miserable over losing the baby, they had each other. But they will face this challenge and whatever challenges they will have in the future, together. Maybe one day, they will be blessed with having a child, erasing the sad loss of their baby. Replacing this experience with a much happier one.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
